


Fucking Cape

by Alarnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art submission for drone season 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayskee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayskee/gifts).



> Fill #1 "I'm very open with this ship! I enjoy writing them in any quadrant. Pale mutual masturbation? You got it. Awkward first time red sex? Sure. Spontaneous, heat-of-the-moment black sex? No problem."
> 
> I threw in a bonus cuddle pic that I did as a warm up. Other than the cape thing, the two pictures are unrelated. Hope you like them!


End file.
